


The Four Stages of Penetration

by Kokorokirei



Category: K/DA- Alternate Universe, K/DA- Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: The Siren is patient when using a strap-on with her maknae for the first time.





	The Four Stages of Penetration

**_Testing_ **

 

_“It hurts,” Akali whined, pushing Evelynn back._

 

_Right away, Evelynn backed out slowly as she whispered, “You’re okay, baby.” She stroked the strands of Akali’s hair out of her blue eyes, leaning down to kiss along her forehead._

 

_“It really hurts,” Akali groaned, gripping Evelynn’s shoulders for dear life. Her fingers dug into Evelynn’s skin, creating red marks to form._

 

_“Do you want me to take it out?” Evelynn asked, staying perfectly still. Her golden eyes held sincere concern and Akali felt this wave of comfort surround her heart. She trusted Evelynn, feeling safer than she ever did before._

 

_Akali took a deep breath, trying to decide if it was worth it or not. Her inner walls shivered in pain and even when Evelynn wasn't moving, it felt like she was burning. “Y-yeah, it really hurts.”_

 

_Evelynn gave a short nod, pulling her hips back. The dildo popped out of Akali’s cunt, making the maknae sigh in relief. Immediately, Evelynn leaned down to shower Akali in affection, cooing softly, “You did so well, darling. I’m so proud of you.”_

 

_Akali only whimpered softly, trying to recover from her painful experience. She took comfort when Evelynn wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into her bosom. The warmth of Evelynn’s breasts eased Akali’s nerves and the maknae hummed into the embrace. “I’m sorry.”_

 

_“There’s nothing to be sorry about, darling,” Evelynn reminded. “I wasn’t expecting you to take it all on the first try.” The Siren kissed along the ends of the maknae’s lips, purring softly like a mother cat. “I’m so proud of you.”_

 

_Evelynn’s husky yet sweet voice comforted Akali and she smiled happily. This seemingly demanding woman, known to be the biggest diva of the pop world, was anything but forceful in bed. If anything, she was slow, gentle, and patient, and Akali was grateful for that._

 

* * *

 

**_Denial_ **

 

_“How much of it is in?” Akali asked, her eyes closed shut. She was partly too scared to open her eyes, fearing the answer to the question. It made her unusually nervous, worried that Evelynn was going to be disappointed in her._

 

_However, the older woman only responded with, “Just the tip but you’re doing so well.”_

 

_Akali could feel that invading tip pressing against her inner walls. She lets out a guttural groan, trying to relax her inner walls. Warm hands cradled her cheek, followed with light kisses just below her eyes. Akali felt Evelynn’s patience through these affections. She asked, “Are you proud of me?”_

 

_“So proud,” Evelynn responded, followed by a burst of light laughter. It was meant to be an approval, not as a condescending laugh. Evelynn rocked her hips so slightly, but stopped, fearing she was pushing Akali too much. “Can I keep going?”_

 

_“Yeah,” Akali sighed, spreading her legs a bit wider to allow Evelynn some more room. The Siren nodded, going ever so slowly to push the dildo in. Her eyes watched the dildo spread Akali’s lips, sinking into the molten heat. Although she couldn’t physically feel it, she still enjoyed the sight of it and knowing (hopefully) that Akali was enjoying it as well._

 

_When she heard a sharp whine escape from Akali’s lips, indicating she was more in pain than in pleasure, Evelynn stopped, looking up to check in on Akali. The maknae’s face was distorted in discomfort and Evelynn asked, “Are you okay?”_

 

_Akali shook her head. “It still hurts.”_

 

_“You need to relax, baby.”_

 

_“I know but it’s so big,” Akali grumbled, taking deep breaths as she tried to handle the penetration in her core. “Just try and keep pushing. Maybe it’ll get better.”_

 

_In a sharp and serious tone, Evelynn explained, “Don’t push yourself, darling. I don’t like seeing you in pain.” The tone in Evelynn’s voice turned to a low whisper, softer than her previous tone. “ If you’re not enjoying it, then I’m not enjoying it.”_

 

_Akali could sense something more behind Evelynn’s words. She felt like Evelynn was pleading her to stop, not to push herself too far beyond her limits. It would be a lie to say that Akali was enjoying it. She really wasn’t. It hurt a lot more and the farther Evelynn pushed, the more uncomfortable she felt. “I just...want to make you proud of me.”_

 

_“I am so proud of you, Akali. You have no idea how proud I am,” Evelynn assured, stroking Akali’s hair with a smile on her lips. “But my heart hurts to see you in pain.”_

 

_Akali nodded her head, feeling more disappointed in herself. It was her idea to try this again after all and she felt they didn’t make any progress. With a sad sigh, she says, “Okay, you can take it out.”_

 

_With earnest, Evelynn pulled Akali’s face towards her and says, “Baby, you did well. Okay?”_

 

_Even though Akali wasn’t convinced, she replied with a pout, “Okay.”_

 

_Evelynn accepted that but there was a sad look on her face even though she was smiling, making Akali feel even more guilty. For a few moments, there was an awkward silence between them until Evelynn said, “Hey.”_

 

_“Hmm?”_

 

_“Want me to lap dance for you?” The ends of Akali’s lips perked up. “Yeah, you want that.” Then it turned to a smile. “I thought so,” Evelynn smirked, knowing she won. She ruffled Akali’s hair, making the maknae squirm before getting up. “I know what cheers you up.”_

 

_Akali couldn’t deny that._

 

* * *

 

**_Bargaining_ **

 

_Akali lets out a deep moan, feeling Evelynn slide her way inside. The dildo was spreading her open and she could feel every movement Evelynn made with the strap-on. Even if only half of it was able to fit inside._

 

_“Does it hurt, baby?” Evelynn asked as she pulled her hips out, watching as Akali’s cunt released the invading dildo._

 

_Akali shook her head, too lost in pleasure to respond. She ran her fingers across Evelynn’s back, creating faint red lines there. When she opened her mouth, she muttered, “F-fuck...so...good.”_

 

_Evelynn smirked, licking her lips as she watched Akali writhe under her. Her hips pushed in, driving the dildo further. A bit hesitant, Evelynn pondered on whether Akali could take more. It was already a tight fit and this was the thinnest size she had. Yet, Akali seemed to be doing well, with the way she was moaning out loud. After a few minutes, Evelynn decided to push in a bit deeper, preparing to stop if Akali didn’t like it._

 

_Akali was okay when Evelynn pushed in a few inches. She responded with a low groan, tightening her hold on Evelynn’s waist with her legs. It made Evelynn purr in delight. She enjoyed the look on Akali’s face, full of lust and arousal. Her hips rocked in and out as far as she could. When she pushed in a bit deeper, she watched Akali’s face for any signs of pain. When there was none, she pulled out until only the tip remained, pushing back in._

 

_On one particular push, the dildo was almost sunken all the way to the hilt, save for a few inches, when Akali’s face scrunched up. Immediately, Evelynn stopped in her tracks. “Are you okay?” Even when Akali didn’t say anything, her face said enough. Evelynn leaned down, kissing along the rim of Akali’s chin, up her cheek, and hovering over her ear. She made small cooing noises as she spoke. “You’re okay, darling. I got you.”_

 

_“I’m okay,” Akali tried to assure Evelynn, even when there was a hint of pain in her voice. Evelynn knew better. While she knew Akali was putting on a brave face, that didn’t mean she was going to keep trying to push the dildo all the way in. She pulled out, slowly, watching Akali’s face. There was no sign of pain on her face, so when Evelynn pushed back in, she stopped the moment she saw that flick of pain in her eyes. Evelynn knew Akali’s limit._

 

_Evelynn pulled back out and pushed in, only till the moment she knew Akali could handle it. Regardless, Akali lets out a loud moan, biting her lips as Evelynn fucked her. Her inner walls squeezed against the dildo, molding her inner walls into its shape. At least, this time, Akali wasn’t complaining. While she couldn’t take the whole thing, it was still quite an improvement from the last few times._

 

_Her blue eyes looked down and she gasp when she watched Evelynn’s hips move against her, eying the dildo disappearing within her, only leaving a few inches out. Akali lets out a squeak as Evelynn rocked her hips, pushing the dildo to hit in the right places. Rubbing against numerous of sensitive spots, Akali felt a growing heat start to melt within, spreading along her inner core. Her legs twitch as she hung onto Evelynn, caving into her impending orgasm._

 

_Evelynn was careful to not push in all the way. She groaned when it became harder for her to push so she thrust in short burst, coaxing Akali through. The sight below her made her sigh happily. Akali was a woman of few emotions, trying to stay as an aloof ninja rapper most of her days with K/DA, but under Evelynn, she was such a whimpering mess, reaching out for the Siren with much neediness._

 

_After the last of Akali’s will faded and she rested on the bed, drained from their lovemaking, Evelynn showered her in affection. She kissed her breast, up her collarbone, and right on her lips, humming with delight. “You did so well, darling.”_

 

* * *

 

**_Acceptance_ **

 

_Face down into the pillow, Akali reached her hand down to rub her clit, rolling the nub in circles. She whimpered as she felt Evelynn tighten her grip on her waist, pulling Akali in as she pushed forward. Akali took the entire dildo inside of her, feeling it rock against her cervix. The tip prodded and poked against the deepest part of her, stirring a burning heat. Akali could feel the crook of Evelynn’s hips pound against her, the slapping of their skin echoing in the open air._

 

_“Harder,” Akali begged, looking over her shoulder. She could see Evelynn’s heated stare, her gold eyes flushed out. The tip of her tongue stuck out like a hungry kitty. Evelynn nodded her head, grunting as she fastens her pace. Akali lets out a gasp at the new, rougher sensation._

 

_One of Evelynn’s hand lets go of Akali’s waist, tracing small circles on her back. With her hips in the air, Akali whimpered at Evelynn’s teasing. Her back as always been a sensitive part of her body. The sounds that Akali made only spurred Evelynn on. She rocked her hips as hard as she can, earning a stifled moan from the maknae._

 

_Akali’s inner walls shivered against the invading dildo, thrusting inside of her like a pistol. She could hear the unladylike groans that escaped from Evelynn’s lips. A sound that many people would never expect to hear from this diva. It was almost animalistic, predatorial. Well, it wasn’t like Evelynn was even human to begin with._

 

_One of Evelynn’s lashers wrapped around Akali’s thigh, tugging her legs a bit wider. Whether Evelynn was even aware of this was beyond Akali. The tugging of Evelynn’s lasher caused her to fall onto the bed so her hips weren’t in the air anymore. Evelynn came down, still rolling her hips as she took Akali. The maknae was pressed into the bed, squirming and moaning as her body took on Evelynn’s ministrations._

 

_Evelynn dug her face into the crook of Akali’s neck, her lips finding any amount of flesh to kiss and suck. With Evelynn’s mouth next to her ear, Akali could directly hear Evelynn’s deep groans as she pushed inside. Akali’s cunt was a sopping mess, constantly being drilled by the dildo, carving her out. The white-hot heat was churning up her stomach and Akali felt her release about to break apart. Her hands reached for Evelynn’s hands, silently begging to be held. The Siren complied, holding onto Akali’s hands as her hips rocked back and forth with as much power as she could put into it._

 

_Akali’s vision splattered with white stars as the heat consumed her body, breaking her soul into small pieces. She could hear Evelynn’s cries as if she was cumming at the same time. The noise of their skin slapping against each other started to fade in Akali’s ears. Her mind felt fuzzy and blank as the last wave of raw pleasure rocked at her core. After what seemed like forever, Akali fell limp onto the bed, sleepiness clouding her mind. She barely registered Evelynn pulling out, followed by the lack of body heat. Instead, she lets out a low purr, content with their lovemaking. Akali felt a hand stroke her hair, so gently._

 

_In that sensual but sweet voice, Evelynn whispered, “I’m so proud of you, darling.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat!


End file.
